


five

by Annas307



Category: Dragon Age (Video Games), Dragon Age - All Media Types, Dragon Age II
Genre: Angst, Canon-Typical Violence, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Fluff, Fluff and Angst, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, god they deserve better, we’ll never know, will they ever get to be happy?
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-01
Updated: 2018-03-01
Packaged: 2019-03-25 11:15:48
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,164
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13833009
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Annas307/pseuds/Annas307
Summary: Mmy friend asked me for something gay and fluffy with the prompt 5. This is what I gave him.Aka five kisses between Theodore Hawke and Anders.





	five

* * *

The first time Theodore kissed Anders wasn’t exactly as he planned. If he’d had a choice, it would’ve been nice and romantic, though, Theodore was never good at romantic. It had been just after a pretty nasty fight, Theo had blood, both his and the enemy, all over him, and he just surged forwards, grabbing the mages hips and nearly head butting him as he went in for the kiss. No, wait, scratch that. He did headbutt him. Anders fell backwards and Theodore followed, rolling so he didn’t crush the mage, both of them landing on their side. Isabela snickered behind them, and Aveline just sighed, she was used to this. Anders laughed softly and pressed forwards gently, placing a soft kiss on the warriors lips. “There you go love” 

* * *

 

Theodore sat on his bed, his eyes glazed as he loosely held a bottle of strong antivan brandy between his fingers. Most of it was gone, Isabela had gifted it to him a while ago, he’d only opened it tonight. His cheeks were red and raw from crying, his throat was hoarse and the alcohol burned more than usual on the way down. He was glad that Bodhan had taken himself, Sandal and Orana to their quarters when he came home in a daze. He couldn’t bear looking at them. He didn’t hear the door open, or hear someone shush Thunder as they walked past the warhound. He didn’t know someone was with him til they sat down, and he recognized the smell of lightning and elfroot. “I know...I know that anything I say won’t bring her back, but Theodore, love, I just want you to know I’m here for you” Anders spoke softly. Theodore sat there for a moment, still and silent, before the bottle fell from his grasp and to the ground, cracking and toppling over, pouring out. He turned quickly, wrapping his arms around the mage and pulling him close, sobbing dryly against him. Anders hugged him back, holding him tight with an arm around his back and one against his head, carding fingers through his hair. Theodore pulled back just enough to smash their lips together, clinging desperately to anders’ coat. “Please...please don’t leave me” he sobbed against his lips. “I wouldn’t dream of it”

* * *

 

The battle with the arishok has been gruelling, Theodore running in circles while the large qunari chased him, occasionally stopping to strike a few blows before running off again. He’d been taken by surprise when, just at the end, right before Theodore struck the finishing blow, the arishok surged forwards, and all he could hear was the sickening sound of metal slicing through flesh. And he screamed, the arishoks sword slicing through his midsection, in through his stomach, out the back. He could hear his companions, Varric, Fenris and Anders, all screaming his name. With a burst of adrenaline, Theodore pushed his own sword through the arishoks neck, the large qunari coughed, his mouth expelling more blood than air, and he smiled, before pulling his sword out and collapsing. Theodore followed suite, collapsing next to him, and blacked out. He wasn’t sure how long it had been once he woke up, but he could see sunlight streaming in through his bedroom windows. He tried to sit up and groaned, a searing pain around his midsection stopping him from moving. He heard someone mutter something beside him and looked over, seeing Anders laying next to him, disheveled andfree of his coat. “An....Anders?” He asked, watching as the man groaned before rolling onto his back and opening one of his eyes, rubbing at them tiredly. “Good morning” Theodore said, watching him. Anders froze and looked over, tears quickly building up in his eyes and he quickly moved forwards, pressing a desperate kiss against the younger blondes lips. “Don’t you EVER do that again” he said, letting out a choked sob as he kissed him again.

* * *

 

Kirkwall was in flames, the chantry was destroyed, and the debris had flown everywhere, taking out chunks of the city as it did. Theodore had been tasked with what to do with the person responsible. He looked at Anders form sitting hunched over on the crate, his leg was bouncing, and he could see justice rippling under his skin. The blonde warrior took a deep breath and marched towards the older man, stopping to stand behind him. Anders’ leg stopped when he felt Theodore’s presence behind him, and he sighed. “I’ve already explained myself to you. If you’re going to kill me I’d like you to do it quickly” he said monotonously. Theodore reached forwards and grabbed Anders’ shoulder, watching as he flinched but turned him around, bending downwards and kissing him, his face held between the warriors hands. Anders quickly reached up, wrapping his arms around Theodore’s shoulders as the warrior propped one of his legs up on the crate between Anders’ legs, bent at the knee and allowing him to lean forwards. After a few moments, he pulled apart just enough so they could talk “I will never, ever kill you. I’ll die before anyone gets that chance” he growled before pressing their lips together again.

* * *

 

They’d been on the run for three years now, handing in towns under fake names and disguises or with people they knew they could trust. Varric somehow always knew where they were and kept Theodore up to date with what was going on. They were currently hiding in a cabin on the orlais-nevarra border, and Theodore had received a letter from Varric that he didn’t know what to do about. It was Corypheus, he thought the bastard was dead but he’d been wrong before. He knew what Corypheus was like and he knew the inquisition needed his help. But that meant leaving Anders. He couldn’t risk it, he wasn’t going to expose Anders to Corypheus again, not if he could help it. He heard the door open and quickly shoved the letter into his pocket, returning to chopping the firewood. “You almost done love? I’ve got the ingredients for dinner ready” Anders said, and Theodore nodded, bringing the axe down on one last log “all done” he said, leaning down and scooping up the firewood and bringing it indoors. Later that night, he laid on the bed beside Anders, watching as the mage slept peacefully, and he made his choice. The only way to keep Anders safe once and for all was to get rid of Corypheus. The next day, before Anders left for the closest town to buy food and supplies, Theodore gave him what could very well be their very last kiss, making sure it lasted longer than usual, making Anders laugh. "I'll be back in a couple hours love, try not to miss me too much". Theodore watched as he left before quickly writing a note, telling him he was going to the inquisition, and that Anders had to stay away, for his own safety, and he left.

**Author's Note:**

> Hhhhhgggod thanks for reading this. I wrote and posted this from my phone so I’m gonna use that as my excuse for spelling mistakes. You can follow my main tumblr at sapphicideal or my OC tumblr at sapphicsocs


End file.
